This invention relates generally to fasteners and, more particularly, to clip nut fasteners.
Clip nuts are typically configured to slide over an edge of a panel to align a nut with a hole defined in the panel for receiving a bolt, screw or other threaded devices through the hole. Various such clip nuts are known and are typically used to mount items to the panel and for attaching panels together. Common applications for such clip nuts includes use in assembling automobiles, appliances and aircraft. For example, in assembling a single commercial aircraft hundreds of thousands of clip nuts can be used.
Although current approaches are generally effective, certain drawbacks exist. For example, certain clip nuts can mar the panel and can require relatively excessive assembly and installation time. Also, durability and load capability are important considerations, and certain clip nuts are insufficiently structured to secure and maintain its nut under high loads. Moreover, as such clip nuts are commonly used in very high volumes, improvements in ease of use can result in relatively substantial cost savings over time.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there exists a need for a clip nut that is non-marring, has a high load capability, and is cost-effective to manufacture and use. The present invention fulfils this need and others.